heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Thank You Proud-Dust! :D
_ _ To Proud-Dust For Always Being There Thanks from All of Us, For Everything Windy Proudy...what can I say? You're a great friend to everyone here, and you kind of keep us sane in some ways. It's sure a comfort having you around when there's trolls about, and you make great conversation about WoF canon and just everything! Those questions you ask the newbies always get a conversation going, and you just really help out here. I'm honored to know you, and thanks for being awesome! Outclaw Ah, Proud... I still remember the day you first joined chat. We had a long welcoming PM talk. It was fun, and still is to this day. We help each other out like good friends should. Although, I feel like you're not just my friend, but the whole wiki's. You're there when there is an issue in chat. You're there when there is randomness in chat (Which there often is xP). And you're there when someone needs a pick-me-up. I'm glad that you decided to join the wiki because if you didn't we'd be missing out on a great person. And no matter what happens in the future, you'll always be remembered. By me, and probably countless others. So, a toast to you, My Dusty friend! *Holds up a glass of waterOutclaw TM* Mango Dear Proud, Thank you for your continued help and appreciation around the wiki! I cannot speak for others, but I am very grateful for your help and your friendlyness, when you heard me out over frustrations and small victories, and cheered me on regardless of the situation. Even when you're smashing up a Darkstalker pinata, you're still very friendly and funny! This wiki wouldn't be the same without you! Any side of you, even the protective side that beats up mean people, are awesome! Being a Chatmod is the least you deserve for your actions. Thanks for just being you! ~Mango the RainWing Coco Proud, You've been here for nearly two years, watching the wiki grow. We want to thank you for making this a nice, friendly, place while helping everyone here become better. You deserve this, for being awesome. Mydragonsfly Well I'm gonna keep this short beacuse I'm a NightWing and all, perhaps the best there is, but that boasting is for another time! Always one for a good conversation on all things pretaining to WoF, I've come to you for some deeply detailed answers on various topics and you've delivered pretty much every time. It's the boost I've used on occasion to fire off a fanfiction or contionue one that was stuck. Aside from that I've played witness to you doing good stuff keeping chat in line, I know others are going to say it, but that just needs saying. You're on a lot, you know the rules, you don't play-threaten to ban anyone (looks at certain others...) and are an all-around good model for others to look to. Gonna keep away from the rest of that mushy stuff, it's not exactly my thing and hey, that's what everyone else is for. C: Keep your head out of the sand. - Mydragonsfly Armor Proud, I do not know where to begin, but I will start off by saying that you are such an amazing person! I am deeply grateful towards you, and I know that the entire wiki feels the same way. Everything you have done is outstanding, yet words can hardly fully express the amazing things you have done. You are always there whenever anyone is in need, and you have and are performing your duties as chat mod responsibly and faithfully, and I want to thank you for that. You are a cool person, because you are humble, friendly, hard-working, and everyone can count on you. I also personally want to thank you for all that you have done for me, and I would like to say that the wiki is lucky and proud to have you, Proud. Thank you, thank you, and thank you a thousand times. Day Proud, you're literally the coolest chatmod ever! You've never been one to turn down someone in need, including me, and I'd just like to thank you for everything you've done to help everyone and the wiki. So, thank you Proud! Tree You're pretty awesome and you have a lot of good headcanons and you bring energy to chat. Thanks for being cool and helping us out all the time! Dessy Thanks for staying on chat for so long when you need to, and giving new users a lovely welcome and keeping chat alive with your great conversations! Also, thanks for helping me with that OC, I had an OC with a great personality and story thanks to that. In conclusion, many thanks to you Proud for your hard work to help keep this wiki fun. LV You're a pretty awesome dude! You're always there to keep a conversation going and your theories are always amazing and inspiring to read for me. As well as you being an awesome friend, you're always there for people who need to vent or just need a nice person to talk to. You always bring a smile to face and to everyone else who enjoys your company. Don't forget to keep giving out that Proud-Cola, too! It's the best :^). Keep up the amazing stuff, Proud! <3 Infinity-Da-Dragon Proud, thanks for welcoming me to the wiki! Your insight is awesome, and it's a lot fun to rant about Darkstalker with you(HE NEEDS TO BE PUSHED OFF A CLIFF)! Soooo yeah(wow I'm terrible at these XD). Simmer Proudy, what do I say? You're literally always so supportive of me and the first person I ever met here. I love your formal greetings, they're lots of fun to read and are unique to you. You made me feel as if I was really part of this community, like I really meant something. You also played a big part in helping me improve as an artist and even as a person, you always have a quote to pull out of your pocket when I need one. You're always so open to new ideas and to my annoying vents ;P You're a great friend, always there for me in PM. So I'll always be there for you too. I was so flattered when you used my art for your profile picture and it did a lot for my confidence. You've made my days here some of the best online days ever, and when I make mistakes that could reveal my identity you were quick to exterminate them to help me feel safe. So thanks Proud for all of that. And oh yes, thank you for Proud Cola too. Take care. -Simmer Morrows Proud, I cannot even explain in words how good a friend you have been to me. You have been so much help and I feel my writing has improved thanks to you. I love this wiki so much, and you are the bow on top of the gift box! My time here has been so wondrous, and I love coming up with theories and discussing ships and hating all up and down on Darkstalker with you and the others. Thank you so much, Proudy, and may we retain this friendship we have for a while yet. <3 Rainfeather Hey, thanks for all of your contribution! Have a nice day, and stay awesome! :D Tuck Thank you for keeping out wiki chat friendly. I can tell that you care about the job very deeply and you are very serious with everything. I dont think the chat would be as fun without you around. :D Gjally Thank you, Proud-Dust. For everything, I might not have talked to you all too much (through a PM, I mean.) but I'm appreciative of your existence. You're such a kind fellow. And you've helped me through some of my toughest times. Stay awesome, SandWing. Dromedary Proud, you're an amazing chatmod!! You're really cool and helpful, and we're all glad that you're a part of this epic wiki!!! You're really nice and the wiki wouldn't be the same without you! Shadow You've been a welcoming presence on this wiki ever since I came back. My first impression of you was positive, and correct. You're reliable af and always a comforting presence. People can't help but respect you, since you're always there to diffuse conflicts and help. You're also great at writing and a big help with characters! In short, thanks for everything! Blizzard Proud Dust... One of the names that pops into my head first, when thinking of this chatroom... I don't know much of what goes on outside of chat, but within it, I'm glad to have you here. I've witnessed the ways you've helped this wiki grow into a kinder and more caring place with your very presence. We haven't shared many conversations, but the ones we have have always been thought out and deep, as are your critiques of books and characters, along with your theories. As far as Mods go, you're one of the best, no doubt, and you've been destined for greatness since the moment you set foot in this wiki... So, Proud... Thank you for everything. Thank you for making this wiki a better place for everyone, in so many ways... Nobody could have done it better, and I cannot even begin to convey how grateful I truly am to you. Bob Thanks for being there to help chat calm down after it got riled up. Also, thanks for being so nice to me, and everyone else. We may not have talked much, but I appreciate it!